La curiosidad no siempre mata al gato
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Eres demasiado curioso. Aunque no te culpo, esa exótica joya nipona es toda una tentación, hijo de Zeus.


**Título:** La curiosidad no siempre mata al gato.

**Palabras:** 2869

**Notas: **Lemon JapónxGrecia. Sí, en _ese_ orden.

**Summary: **Eres demasiado curioso. Aunque no te culpo, esa exótica joya nipona es toda una tentación, hijo de Zeus.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

**Portada: **陽太 (Pixiv ID 191218)

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Japón…

—¿Sí, Grecia-san?

Estaban tendidos sobre la hierba, contemplando el estrellado espectáculo que se abría ante sus ojos. La cabeza del asiático reposaba suavemente en el pecho del europeo, y éste acariciaba con tierna lentitud los lisos cabellos negros de su amante. Les gustaba el tenerse así, en silencio, el uno al otro, disfrutando de los pequeños detalles que les ofrecía la naturaleza. Aunque ahora un fugaz pensamiento debía haber despertado el interés del castaño, por lo que Kiku esperó a que pusiera en orden sus ideas y volviera a hablar.

—Tú…

De nuevo se calló, como buscando la manera adecuada de expresarse. "_A lo mejor es un tema que el griego considera incómodo para mí"_, reflexionó brevemente el nipón. Sí, tal vez por eso se tardaba tanto en pronunciar una frase coherente.

—¿Alguna vez has… estado arriba?

Vale. Sí que era un tema incómodo. Y el japonés se revuelve un poco, tratando de evadir la verde mirada de esos ojos que buscan una respuesta a lo planteado.

—¿Kiku?

El amante de los gatos toma entre sus manos el rostro del otro, obligándole a devolverle la mirada. El moreno intenta evitarlo, pero no puede. Y se avergüenza aún más, intensificándose el carmín de sus mejillas. Debe admitirlo, a veces su novio era un tanto… directo, y eso siempre le hacía sentirse nervioso. A pesar que le guste que sea así, y no tan ambiguo e indeciso como es él mismo.

—Uh… S-supongo que no… —articula finalmente con un hilo de voz.

—¿No? ¿Nunca? —Al parecer aquel suplicio duraría un poco más.

—Q-quiero decir… usted es la única persona con la que he… salido, y… —no pudo seguir.

Había sido interrumpido por los labios cálidos de Heracles. Un beso breve, pero que le dejó con la mente en blanco y el deseo oculto de más contacto, que jamás confesaría en voz alta. El griego se notaba animado, podía deducirlo de aquella leve sonrisa en que se curvaba su boca. Mas había algo en aquella reluciente mirada… algo que no podía significar nada bueno.

Y era que aquello sólo había sido una introducción para los verdaderos planes del europeo.

—… ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

* * *

><p>Por unos instantes, el japonés quiso desaparecer de pura vergüenza. Porque no podía estar refiriéndose a <em>eso, <em>¿o sí? Quería pensar que simplemente había sido una extraña broma, una mala pasada de su imaginación, o simplemente que había escuchado mal o interpretado erróneamente sus palabras.

Pero esa expresión serena, aguardando por una respuesta a aquella pregunta, descartó cualquier posibilidad de equivocaciones. Heracles acababa de pedirle que _cambiaran_ _posiciones_. E iba en serio. Muy en serio. Y la nación nipona no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

—¿A-a qué viene esa curiosidad tan… tan repentina, Grecia-san? —susurró Japón, visiblemente alterado, en un claro intento de esquivar el tema.

—Sólo… pensé que sería buena idea el… hacerlo. —La voz calmada del griego llenaba sus oídos y le inquietaba aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—Pe-pero… eso no sería un poco… uh… ¿extraño?

—No veo por qué. Somos novios después de todo, ¿no?

—E-es que no entiendo por qué Grecia-san quisiera… y-ya sabe… eh…

—¿Ser el pasivo esta vez? Para experimentar, supongo… —Al otro por poco y se le detenía el pulso ante las palabras pronunciadas, y sólo entonces notó la peligrosa cercanía entre ellos, cuando su rostro fue sujeto entre esas grandes manos—. Ya quisiera saber cómo es _sentirte en mi interior,_ Kiku…

El aludido tragó saliva ruidosamente, tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada. Por Kami, que la forma en que susurró la última frase fue tan… ¡no, no y no! ¿En qué se suponía que estaba pensando? La confusión se había apoderado completamente de su mente, había un _algo_ en su cabeza que parecía estar de acuerdo con el castaño, ¡pero él no sería capaz de… de…! ¡Ahhh! Pero, tal vez, sólo tal vez, debiera ceder en esta ocasión, ¿verdad?, no sería correcto seguir negándose, podría pensar que algo va mal_,_ y eso no sería nada bueno… ¿no?

—¿A-ahora? —consultó finalmente, temiendo por la respuesta.

Acababa de rendirse. Aunque, había que reconocerlo, el griego era muy persistente, y él mismo se preocupaba demasiado.

—… ¿Por qué no? —replicó entonces con naturalidad, como si estuviese hablando del clima. El japonés se sintió desmayar.

—E-es que, Grecia-san, yo… necesitaría al menos un poco de tiempo, para… esto… hacerme a la idea…

—…

—…

— Bueno —concedió, besando tiernamente la frente de su novio— ¿Cuándo?

—Etto… la-la próxima semana… El jueves por la noche, en mi casa.

—Allí estaré —y acarició ese rostro sonrojado.

_"Tranquilízate, tranquilízate"_ repite mentalmente el moreno. _"Sólo será una vez, no puede ser tan difícil"_ añade para sí. La verdad es que, pensándolo bien, la perspectiva de ser él quien comience tampoco es una mala idea. Tal vez este nuevo capricho pudiera ser una buena… eh… ¿experiencia? No siempre se podía ser el sumiso, ¿verdad? Estas ideas comenzaron a tomar fuerza en la mente del asiático, dejando atrás cualquier tipo de duda que pudiera haber tenido. Grecia-san tendría que estar preparado. Porque el amante de los gatos podría haber ganado en aquella oportunidad.

Pero ahora sería el turno de su revancha.

* * *

><p>El amplio portón de madera ya estaba abierto, y una ráfaga cargada de pétalos de cerezo le recibió al ingresar al jardín. El sonido apacible del agua fluyendo y la brisa nocturna que soplaba en esa ocasión resultaban tranquilizadores.<p>

La casa de Japón siempre había sido así: un reducto de paz, alejado de las grandes urbes, donde el tiempo parecía detenerse eternamente. Sin embargo, eran más las veces que se reunían en el país heleno, principalmente por la mayor libertad para amarle en todo sitio. Aquí, en cambio, en la nación asiática, el recato sólo le permitía tenerle en su totalidad en alguna de esas habitaciones, con todas las ventanas y puertas cerradas. Suspiró brevemente y deslizó hacia un lado la puerta principal con sumo cuidado.

El interior se encontraba a oscuras, salvo por un sendero que se perdía al doblar una esquina, el cual estaba marcado a ambos lados por sencillas lámparas de papel. Sonrió. Al parecer, su menudo compañero le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Y siguió sonriendo a medida que se adentraba en la residencia nipona.

* * *

><p>Había llegado a un cuarto amplio y sin muebles. La única iluminación de la estancia parecía ser un fogón ubicado en una especie de escenario, tras un fusuma que escondía lo que fuera que había más allá. Un ligero aroma a incienso flotaba en el ambiente. Heracles avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación, donde un grupo de vistosos cojines armoniosamente distribuidos le invitaba a tomar asiento. Se acomodó entre ellos, esperando.<p>

Inmediatamente después, los suaves rasgueos de un shamisen le indicaron la presencia del otro en los aposentos.

* * *

><p>Una sombra se perfilaba tras la pantalla de papel, moviéndose lentamente, al mismo ritmo de las delicadas notas que surcaban el aire. Debía llevar un traje muy ancho y largo, pues éste caía hasta arrastrarse por el suelo de madera. La música se detuvo tan inesperadamente como había comenzado. La silueta se inclinó, dejando un objeto en el suelo. Se levantó, y su porte era elegante y fino. Los fusuma fueron descorridos. Y, ante Heracles, cual etérea aparición, el japonés girándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, mirándole. Por un momento, el griego fue incapaz de reaccionar.<p>

A Kiku realmente le sentaba muy bien ese atuendo.

* * *

><p>El kimono era de un intenso color negro que relucía a la luz del fuego con matices dorados. Los bordes eran violeta oscuro, al igual que el grueso obi que marcaba la cintura nipona, anudado al frente en un amplio moño. Crisantemos azules, violáceos y rojizos se desparramaban por todo el costado derecho de la seda, dando un toque casi onírico a su portador. También eran crisantemos los que se enredaban entre sus cabellos en un complejo y fastuoso peinado. El rostro maquillado de blanco, los ojos delineados, el labio inferior pintado en rojo… el europeo le recorría, no, le devoraba casi con la mirada, admirando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo perfecto.<p>

Ese cuerpo que ahora caminaba hacia él.

—Una… ¿geisha? —susurró Heracles, sin convencerse del todo si aquello que veían sus ojos era real o sólo otra fantasía.

Japón rió, y su risa cristalina reverberó en las paredes de la desierta habitación con sensuales ecos.

—Me sorprende, Grecia-san, que haya cometido usted semejante equivocación. Pensé que usted era un estudioso de mi cultura…

Estaba describiendo círculos cada vez más estrechos en torno a él, aún sonriendo, contemplándole con una expresión divertida.

—¿No lo entiende, Grecia-san? Si yo realmente fuese una geisha —y aquí sujetó el mentón del castaño entre sus dedos con firmeza, obligándolo a sostenerle la mirada—, no podría haceros todo lo que tengo pensado para esta noche.

Entrecerró los ojos en un encantador gesto, mirándole provocativamente de reojo mientras volvía a apartarse. Ahora sus manos rozaban su rostro y su cabello en cada vuelta que hacía el asiático alrededor suyo, con una calma y lentitud tan infinitas, que la mente del griego ya rogaba porque Japón se decidiera a atacarle de una buena vez, aunque su rostro sereno no lo demostrara.

Entonces lo sintió detenerse detrás de sí, deslizar las manos por sus brazos y posar su boca en la base de su cuello, desde donde inició a subir sembrando marcas sonrosadas por todos lados. Heracles contuvo la respiración, mas la soltó bruscamente cuando esos dientes atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja, a la par que los ágiles dedos le quitaban la chaqueta y rozaban su pecho por sobre la polera. Se pegaba más y más a su espalda, llenando de besos toda la piel que encontraba a su paso. Tal parecía que ese inocente comentario de hace unos días debió despertar una faceta oculta del japonés que no conocía ni sospechaba. Una que realmente podría gustarle.

―No te distraigas, Heracles —soltó con brusquedad, imprimiendo un beso violento contra sus labios.

La nación griega estaba gratamente sorprendida. Aquella era la primera vez que el oriental lo nombraba sin título honorífico alguno, también la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre humano… es más, había dejado su habitual formalidad totalmente botada y enterrada.

Pero la lengua apremiante del moreno colándose al interior de su boca y explorándola hambrienta interrumpió sus reflexiones, y sólo atinó a hundir sus dedos entre esos oscuros cabellos para atraerle más hacia sí y corresponderle mejor el beso, convirtiéndolo en una placentera batalla que sólo la falta de aire pudo detener.

Al separarse, el castaño notó que la perfecta máscara blanca del maquillaje se había corrido, revelando el brillante escarlata danzando en las mejillas niponas. Mas no tuvo tiempo apenas para pensar en lo lindo que se veía así de desarreglado también, con los cabellos revueltos, el kimono revelando más piel de la debida y los ojos reluciendo de anhelos prohibidos, porque raudamente se sintió empujado hacia atrás, cayendo sobre los almohadones con brusquedad. La estorbosa camiseta había desaparecido, y ahora percibía aquella lengua descendiendo por el esternón y el vientre, los dientes apartando sus pantalones lento, rozándole, y su mirada penetrante, inquietante, sin dejar de mirarle como si fuese algo comestible. Luego le sintió subir, interponiendo una rodilla contra la delgada tela y provocándole con sutiles movimientos, mientras atendía los endurecidos pezones con su boca, lamiendo y succionando de una manera tal que logró arrancar unos gemidos ahogados por parte de la nación europea. Kiku sonrió mentalmente y se dedicó a proseguir con su labor, ahora bajando nuevamente para atacar una zona más sensible de la anatomía griega.

Besó suavemente aquel bulto que tan bien marcaba su ropa interior, apreciando el estremecimiento que atravesó la espalda de su amante. Asomó con lujuria la lengua por entre sus labios, relamiéndolos, principiando a recorrer esos sinuosos contornos, sujetando sus muslos para evitar cualquier oposición, deleitándose en los jadeos cada vez más violentos que dejaba escapar Heracles, en las uñas clavándose con desesperación en los cojines, en la espalda arqueándose de tanto en tanto. Resopló divertido, y el tibio hálito le provocó un nuevo temblor de puro placer. Entonces el oriental se decidió a liberarle de aquella prisión, extrayendo con su diestra el miembro húmedo y palpitante del castaño y arrojando lejos la última prenda que cubría su desnudez. Lo introdujo todo de una sola vez en su boca, presionándolo contra el paladar, rodeándolo con su lengua, deslizando sus labios desde la base hasta la punta y de la punta a la base en movimientos cadenciosos y precisos que aumentaban en velocidad, degustándolo en su totalidad. Las manos del griego no tardaron en aferrarse de la cabeza del japonés, marcando su propio ritmo. Kiku le miró, sin detenerse ni un solo instante, y descubrió sorprendido sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, la sangre agolpándose a su rostro y su cuerpo removiéndose inquieto ante la intensidad de las emociones. Tal vez por eso, por quedarse absorto contemplando sus expresiones, sus reacciones, fue que descubrió demasiado tarde el que su novio ya había alcanzado su límite.

Cuando su cuerpo se dobló violento, presa de un espasmo mayor a los anteriores, y un líquido cálido se derramó raudo en su boca, tan repentino, que se vio obligado a tragarlo, y aun así un hilillo se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios.

―Ahh… p-perdón… Kiku… ―susurró apenas, luchando por normalizar su respiración. Pero un nuevo beso, demandante y provocativo, echó por tierra sus intenciones.

―No te atrevas a volver a disculparte ―soltó entre jadeos un avergonzado nipón.

Las manos de Heracles avanzaron hasta el rostro del japonés, quitándole los últimos vestigios del maquillaje y atrayéndole hacia sí. Sus cabellos rozaron su frente perlada de sudor.

―Ya… no puedo seguir esperando… Kiku… _Ha-hayaku… _―y su voz, ronca y sensual, fue lo único que necesitó para continuar.

Humedeció lentamente dos dedos, lamiéndolos e introduciéndolos en su boca de sugerente modo, llevándolos luego hacia la entrada del europeo, donde la sola presión de ellos le causó nuevos estremecimientos. Deslizó con cuidado su índice al interior del castaño, trazando pequeños círculos que se iban ampliando poco a poco, para que se fuese acostumbrando a aquella intrusión y pudiera dejar paso al segundo dedo, el cual fue recibido entre ruidosos jadeos y deliciosos suspiros. Inició un ligero vaivén, entrando cada vez más profundo, intentando llegar a ese punto… Un súbito espasmo arqueó la espalda griega, indicándole que lo había conseguido. Siguió masajeando esa zona un poco más, admirando las crecientes reacciones de placer que recorrían a su novio.

Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, apartó con suavidad sus dedos y se preparó para poseerle por completo. Recargando sus manos en los morenos muslos, se adentró despacio hasta la parte más profunda de Heracles, quien soltó unos roncos gemidos durante ese primer avance. Él sólo se limitó a sonreír; de verdad que le estaba gustando tenerle tan sumiso bajo suyo. Así que decidió cumplirle sus peticiones, al sentir cómo aquellas grandes manos le rodeaban las caderas instándolo a seguir, y retrocedió un poco para avanzar nuevamente. Repitió el movimiento una vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Las embestidas comenzaron a acelerarse, a la par que sus respiraciones se volvían ruidosas y sus bocas soltaban placenteros sonidos, si antes no se juntaban en besos cortos, interrumpidos por el mismo acto que tan bien les hacía sentirse. Caricias eran repartidas por ambos cuerpos, quemando con su solo tacto a los amantes, quienes llamaban al otro entre suspiros y estremecimientos. Nada parecía demasiado para saciar esa sed que sentían del otro, ese deseo de unión con el otro, ese sentimiento que consumía toda lógica y obligaba a Kiku a seguir moviéndose más rápido y más adentro.

Ambos acabaron juntos, nombrando al otro en medio de su éxtasis.

* * *

><p>―Japón…<p>

El moreno se revolvió, ocultando aún más su rostro entre los cojines. Ahora que todo había terminado y hacía memoria de las cosas que hizo aquella noche, se sentía morir por la vergüenza. Por Kami, ¿en qué estaba pensando? …En nada muy santo, al parecer.

Una mano se posó sobre sus cabellos, cálida y suave. Heracles no entendía el porqué del actual estado de su novio, aunque quería entenderlo. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo? ¿Acaso… no le había gustado? Pero, si parecía que lo estaba disfrutando tanto…

―Japón…― repitió nuevamente, tratando de captar su atención. Sólo consiguió que la nación nipona negara enérgicamente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza! No podría volver a mirarle a los ojos después de algo como eso. No hasta que pasara un buen tiempo y pudiera fingir que no había sucedido nada raro aquella noche. No hasta que las cosas volvieran nuevamente a esa dulce, leve normalidad que tenían juntos.

El castaño alcanzó a percibir el violento sonrojo que coloreaba las mejillas de su novio cuando éste se movió de aquella manera. Entonces, creyó entender.

―Acaso… ¿te gustaría volver a intentarlo?

El japonés sintió que se le iba el alma al escucharle decir eso. ¿Cómo era que Grecia sacaba ese tipo de conclusiones tan… extrañas? _Y tan ciertas, _debió admitir, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, y menos ahora. Aunque…

Tal vez aceptara esa propuesta el próximo año.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_…Hola… Uh… ¿Cómo están?... ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Más o menos? Yo estoy muy nerviosa, ya que éste es el primer lemon que escribo y no sé si realmente lo haya conseguido. ¡Pero bueno! Si no se intenta no se aprende. Y me gusta la relación que se forma entre Grecia y Japón. Aunque… esta vez quería que Japón dejara de ser el uke que siempre es xD._

_Notas aparte:_

_― Fusuma: puertas deslizantes hechas de madera y papel grueso (si se compara con otro tipo de puertas)._

_― Shamisen: instrumento musical tradicional de tres cuerdas._

_— "Si yo realmente fuese una geisha, no podría haceros todo lo que tengo pensado para esta noche": las geishas eran artistas tradicionales y, como tales, no ofrecían "servicios sexuales" a sus clientes. Eran otros personajes, las Oiran, quienes ofrecían esos servicios como su principal ocupación. Una de las diferencias de vestuario entre una geisha y una oiran, es el obi (el lazo ancho que usan en la cintura), puesto que las oiran lo atan al frente, y no atrás como las geishas._

_— Supongo que no es necesario definir Kami (dios) ni Hayaku (rápido), pero, por si acaso, lo pondré aquí. De todos modos, me agrada que Heracles tenga interés en aprender el idioma japonés ^w^._

_— El título se me ocurrió pensando en que Grecia sí que parece un gato. Y uno lo bastante curioso como para querer hacer eso con nuestro adorado japonés._

_Bueno, pues eso. ¡Se cuidan!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
